


Just Guys Being Dudes

by Fire_shockk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Humor, I don't know what inspired this, M/M, basically johnjae have a sleepover, i imagine this is how lots of johnjaes conversations go, johnny stark i guess, just guys being dudes, like its literally all marvel references, lots of marvel references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_shockk/pseuds/Fire_shockk
Summary: Jaehyun says he likes short hair, so Johnny tries to figure out his celebrity crush.





	Just Guys Being Dudes

“Dude… I like, really like short hair.”

“What?” Johnny sat up, pulled back to reality. He blinked groggily, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes, but everything was still blurry. “What do you mean short hair? Like, Black Widow short hair or Endgame Captain Marvel short hair? Or, like, that awesome wizard lady from Doctor Strange short hair?”

“First of all, The Ancient One is bald. Second of all, no.” Jaehyun tugged at his own hair, staring at the ceiling of Johnny’s room. He watched a spider in the corner next to the vent for several minutes, letting the conversation drift off. He waited for it to move, but it didn’t. It’s probably because it wasn’t a spider at all, but instead a blotch of ink that never got cleaned up after Johnny accidentally exploded a ballpoint pen when he was 13. Jaehyun had watched him do it, and regretted it shortly after. He quite liked that white Adidas shirt.

“So like, if not them, who?” Johnny’s voice broke the silence. Jaehyun grunted his confusion, turning his attention away from the ink. Johnny was still sitting up, and looking at Jaehyun with such intense focus that his ears started to turn pink. “Who’s short hair do you like?”

“Uh, like, I don’t know,” Jaehyun panicked, wracking his brain to find something intelligent to say. “Like, Natasha’s hair is cool and all, but it’s too long. And Carol’s hair is cool too but it’s too punk rock-ish.”

“Captain Marvel’s hair is not punk rock, Jaehyun.”

“Anyway,” Jaehyun continued, “They’re just not my style. Still badass, but I don’t know. Uh, I was thinking more like Infinity War Captain America.”

“His hair isn’t even short though,” Johnny groaned, throwing a pillow at the other. He missed, despite being two feet away, and huffed again, lying back down next to Jaehyun and crossing his arms.

“Okay, but if I had said I liked long hair you would have thought of pre-Ragnarok Thor.”

“Are you saying you don’t like pre-Ragnarok Thor?”

“I like pre-Ragnarok Thor but post-Ragnarok Thor just hits differently, you know?”

“So do you like post-Ragnarok Thor or Infinity War Captain America? Those are two completely different hairstyles.”

Jaehyun reached over to smack Johnny on the chest, but it lacked bite. He let his hand rest for a moment before removing it to grab the pillow that had been thrown earlier. “I will literally suffocate you with this.”

“I’ll pretend pre-Ragnarok Thor is choking me with his luscious golden locks.”

“Johnny what the actual fuck.”

“You have to admit it would be hot.”

“Not as hot as Captain America crushing you with the nation’s asscheeks.”

Johnny gasped, sitting up quickly. Jaehyun looked up at him, surprised by the sudden movement. “Jaehyun,” Johnny said slowly, “you want to be crushed by Captain America’s asscheeks?”

“Uh,” Jaehyun stuttered, was this a trick question? “Yes?”

“Oh my god, Jaehyun. That’s so gay.”

Jaehyun blinked, then blinked again, before speaking. “Johnny, I’m literally dating you.”

“Still,” Johnny grinned, leaning down to peck Jaehyun on the nose, “that’s pretty gay.”

“ _You’re_ pretty gay.”

“Did you just call me a pretty gay?” Johnny fake swooned, falling backwards into their ramshackle pillow fort. “I’m flattered.”

“No, you...” Jaehyun stopped, his heart dropping. His attention flew to the ceiling, where he noticed something—or the _lack_ of something.

“Jae? What’s wrong?”

“Okay, John, so don’t panic.”

“Jaehyun what the fuck, you can’t tell me not to panic, of course I’m going to panic! What the hell’s wrong?”

“So like, there’s definitely a spider somewhere in your room.”

“Jaehyun what the fuck!”

“Don’t worry the last I saw it was near the vent—” a pause, and Jaehyun notices a blotch of ink on Johnny shirt that is definitely not ink. “—shit.”

Johnny’s eyes are wide as Jaehyun raises his hand. “Jaehyun no.”

“Just imagine it’s Captain America’s asscheek.”

“That makes it even worse—” _Smack!_

They fall into silence once again.

“Is my shirt ruined?”

“Only slightly.” Jaehyun grins, and pats Johnny’s shoulder. “Love you three thousand.”

“Love you three thousand too, I guess?”

 

“No, but seriously you couldn’t have just brushed it off before killing it? I liked this shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> No spiders were harmed in the making of this fic


End file.
